disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Frozone
Lucius Best, (alias Frozone), is the tritagonist of 2004 Disney/Pixar film The Incredibles. He is the best friend and a close ally of Mr. Incredible. He has the ability to create ice and freeze surfaces with his hands. He is a character in the Disney/Pixar's 2004 film The Incredibles, voiced by Samuel L. Jackson. Frozone is designed after American speed skater Shani Davis. Personality Lucius is a long time friend of Mr. Incredible (Bob Parr) and therefore, the Parr family as a whole. He served as the best man in the wedding of Bob Parr and Helen Truax. Although it is believed he is the godfather of Bob's 3 children, this has not been confirmed in the film. Frozone is able to manipulate the water molecules in the air and freeze them, but is unable to utilize this ability when he suffers from dehydration. According to the National Supers Agency, Frozone had attempted to represent the United States in the Winter Olympics, but was rejected on account of his Super abilities granting him a tremendously unfair advantage. Superpowers Frozone wields control over ice. He can generate ice from his fingertips, but is limited by the amount of moisture in the air and his body. He has frozen water and milk solid, and can freeze bullets in midair while congealing gun-wielding opponents. As a child, he was able to freeze a bowl of fruit punch merely through force of will, without the use of his usual ice blasts. He has limited airborne mobility, not necessarily complete levitation, but he can quickly maneuver along coasters of midair icicles (which deteriorate as he goes) which boost him in the air a good hundred or more feet. This technique is possibly inspired by Iceman. He can also take large bounds and leaps when in the air. In the movie, he skated across the air and hitchhiked onto a helicopter because of this. His special boots have soles which materialize into either ice skates, skis, or a disc—the equivalent of a snowboard. Combined with chutes of ice, these make for particularly speedy travel. He must also wear special goggles (reminiscent of Cyclops' ruby-quartz visor) to protect his eyes from snow blindness, and to best conceal his secret identity as Lucius Best, Bob Parr's best-life friend. He can also create snow, soft enough to cushion falls and slides on rough surfaces. Role in the film In the Golden Age of Superheroes, Frozone was a longtime friend of the world's most popular Super: Mister Incredible. In the beginning of the movie, shortly after interview footage, he can be seen boarding a helicopter (with a hostage on board). Later, he is seen as the best man for Mr. Incredible's marriage to Elastigirl (Helen Truax) (Bob was late for the wedding because he was delayed by the villain Bomb Voyage, and the intervention and subsequent arrest of Buddy Pine made it longer). After Mr. Incredible is sued by people whom he had rescued and loses the cases, the Supers are outlawed. Apparently, Lucius has had an easier time adapting to civilian life than Bob—he even marries an apparently normal woman named Honey. However, Bob asks Lucius to go out with him on Wednesdays to save lives (covering from their respective wives by telling them that they are going bowling). Although Lucius did not at first approve of clandestine superhero work, he later relented, admitting that although he adjusted to civilian life, he does miss being a Super. However, after a very close call with the local police and Helen catching Bob after the act one day, they stopped going out. Frozone was Syndrome's original target to be murdered in Operation Kronos (before Syndrome changed targets and decided to go for Mr. Incredible), as Mirage is seen watching the two friends rescue people in the burning building and hearing a radio transmission asking if she was sure if she wanted to change targets, and she responds saying Mr. Incredible is the one they were looking for. When Mr. Incredible infiltrated Syndrome's headquarters after being presumed dead, he learned about Operation Kronos and reacted in horror to the long list of Supers who had been murdered by Syndrome. Bob's horror is magnified when he sees that Frozone's status is "known", realizing that Syndrome knows Lucius' whereabouts and is attempting to murder him next. Apparently Mrs. Best also learned of Frozone's clandestine superhero work; when the Omnidroid v.10 battle robot sent by Pine (now known as Syndrome) attacks Metroville (where the two families are residing), Lucius has a hard time finding his Super suit; his wife has hidden it somewhere else in the house and does not want him going out to perform any "derring-do" because of a dinner they have been planning for two months that she does not want him to skip out on. He eventually finds the suit, however, and manages to aid the Incredible family in battling the Omnidroid. Presumably he returned to his wife in time so as not to miss the dinner reservation. Other appearances Incredibles: Rise of The Underminer In the video game Rise of The Underminer, Frozone arrives to help the Incredibles fight The evil Underminer, but after the sextet is surrounded by robots, Mr. Incredible tells the rest of the family to evacuate the city (along with the rest of the citizens of Metroville). After destroying the robots, Mr. Incredible and Frozone follow The Underminer underground and fight more robots along the way. When they access The Underminer's main computer, they learn that he plans to use a machine called the Magnomizer to make the surface world feel like his home. In order to stop the Magnomizer, they have to go through the Sludge Station. After fighting more robots and hard obstacles, they destroy a machine blocking their path and apparently do the same thing to a wall which reveals a snowy underground part. They go through it and enter a room where they encounter the Magnomizer Guardian and her robot minions. Mr. Incredible throws enough objects to make the Guardian go into overdrive and destroy the room. He and Frozone escape in time and take an elevator into the Magnomizer basement. They fight more robots and work their way up, but have to avoid falling from a trap staircase that they cross, and finally reach the top of the building, where the Magnomizer is. Mr. Incredible uses his strength to unscrew the bolts that hold the machine down while Frozone fends off the guard robots. After Incredible unscrews the last bolt, the building starts to self-destruct. Luckily, the heroes escape with a tank-like machine which falls all the way into a deep, dark pit. There, they fight more robots, whom the Crustodian, head of the Giant Robot Factory, had alerted of the heroes' presence in the Factory. Finally, the two reach the apparent main office, where the Crustodian is, and eventually defeat the Crustodian in battle and the Factory crumbles apart. The Crustodian starts to leave, and Frozone tells Mr. Incredible that there is no time to destroy it (which Incredible is obsessed with doing). They leave once the Crustodian disappears and take an elevator that leads to an underwater tower. They figure out that they are in a power impressure plant run by a robot named Dug, and that the water is breaking through the crumbling plant! The two reach Dug (after battling difficult robots), who tells them that he did not intend to have the robots attack them, and he agrees to help them save some non-human scientists who are stranded somewhere else in the plant. Along the way, the heroes protect Dug from rogue robots over which Dug has no command and also lasers, lethal obstacles, and gaps. After all this, Dug opens the door to another elevator to allow Mr. Incredible and Frozone to rescue the scientists, but refuses to travel any further, leaving the heroes on their own. The heroes find the scientists and save them from being exterminated by rogue robots and lasers. After the heroes take these threats down, the scientists help them return to the surface and confront The Underminer, who shows off a giant machine. But first, the heroes must first battle more robots that The Underminer has for them, and after the duo defeats the robots, The Underminer returns with another machine. The heroes give damage to the machine but The Underminer returns to the bigger machine while the rest of the robots fall at the hands of the heroic duo. The Underminer returns to give damage to the heroes who end up giving him more damage than the other way around. When The Underminer returns to the smaller machine, he has run out of reinforcements and the rest of the Incredible Family returns to watch as the duo defeats him, the small machine goes haywire, takes off into the air, and crashes onto the big machine, creating a large explosion which possibly slays The Underminer, and the heroes escape the blast. The Incredibles in Holiday Heroes In the short comic, The Incredibles in Holiday Heroes, Lucius goes to Mount Tiki Toki with the Parrs while Honey goes to see her mother. Lucius is about to take a drink of fruit punch when the volcano blasts back to life. Lucius tries to congeal the lava, but the extreme heat from the eruption cooks him. It takes the intervention of Bob, Helen, and Dash to help Lucius ultimately save the day. The eruption forces the Parrs to vacation somewhere else, and in the Disney on Ice presentation Pixar's The Incredibles in a Magic Kingdom Adventure, they choose Walt Disney World, where they are made Grand Marshalls for the Main Street Parade (Bob and Helen, however, want the family to maintain a low profile and try to get the managers to choose another family, but without any success). Lucius is insistent on being left behind the next time that the Parrs go on vacation. However, after Mickey and Minnie Mouse are captured by a robot Syndrome, Bob calls him back into action. When he arrives as Frozone and hears of the robot Syndrome, Lucius is immediately dumbfounded—he thought that Syndrome had perished when his black-and-blue cape got caught in the left side turbine of his private jet and sucked him in. It is Frozone who tells the Parrs that Edna Mode is in the resort at this moment and tells them to become the Incredibles again. While he is searching half the resort for the whereabouts of Mickey and Minnie, he hears cannon fire from the Pirates of the Caribbean attraction and immediately realizes that the family is in danger and that the robot Syndrome is there. When he arrives, the robot Syndrome has already used a flamethrower to create a force field of fire to trap the family (who increased the flames to signal Frozone as to where they are in the attraction). Frozone eventually extinguishes the flames. Later, he rescues the Incredibles again by encasing the robot Syndrome in ice before "he" can use an Omnidroid to attack them. After Mickey and Minnie are liberated and the resort's magic is restored to its former glory, he goes with the Incredibles to see the Enchanted Tiki Room (Helen wanted the family to see that attraction first, but the others immediately voted against the idea). Mr. Incredible and Pals The Incredibles DVD's second disk features a fictional unproduced pilot of a children's cartoon called Mr. Incredible and Pals starring Golden Age Mr. Incredible, Frozone, and a "cute" cartoon sidekick rabbit named Mr. Skipperdoo. The short episode has optional commentary by Frozone and Mr. Incredible, in which both express disappointment, though Frozone is more outraged than Mr. Incredible by several aspects, including the show's overall campiness (in particular the rabbit), poor animation, and apparent racism. Disney Parks Frozone is a walkaround character at the Disney theme parks alongside Mr. and Mrs. Incredible. He often shows up in Pixar parades. Frozone is also one of the cards in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. Trivia *Originally, Frozone was supposed to be recruited to "stop" Omnidroid 08, but Syndrome and Mirage decided that Mr. Incredible would have been a better choice, as evidenced by the conversation they had when Mirage was tailing them. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Pixar characters Category:The Incredibles characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Living characters Category:Magic Users Category:African American characters Category:Pixar Films Tritagonists Category:Spell Cards characters Category:Husbands Category:Adults